Just one Difference can change Everything
by KeroNya
Summary: What would have happened if Mikan never left her Grandfather to go to Alice Academy to live with Hotaru? Natsume x Mikan x Ruka- The Usual Love Triangle. Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.


**Just one Difference can change Everything**

Chapter 1: Gakuen Alice

Summary: What would have happened if Mikan never left her Grandfather to go to Alice Academy to live with Hotaru?

Quirks/Things I changed: Hotaru was brought in earlier into Mikan's school, There using the American Method of 'Grade Skipping' that they don't have in Japan.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I tugged at my long brown hair and fidgeted as I sat on the uncomfortable, fire engine red train chairs, they were covered with plastic and weren't in the least bit manageable. I was going to visit my best friend Hotaru Imai, who was in a boarding school called Gakuen Alice. We had written each other constantly, and I never found it enough. She constantly called me a 'Stupid Idiot' in every letter, But I knew in some way she meant that endearingly, and plus, If this applied to math, It would considered a double negative- so I shook it off as a complement. I let myself be absorbed by the coldness that wafted through the stale air every time a new stop was presented; I had chosen this seat specifically because it was close to the door.

I had changed when Hotaru had left. In some ways, I suppose my love for Hotaru got infront of my Study Habits, which were very good before I met her, it's not like I regret it or anything… It's kinda like she was a bit of a distraction. At my new school I had gotten the top in the Country-wide exam and skipped a few grades. Because Hotaru was gone I needed something to devote myself to, and Studying felt like a good thing since it would stop my Ojii-chan from whining about me getting low grades. Now that I think about it, since I could now be considered a 'Genius' could have been the reason why my request to get a 'visit forum' was answered so quickly; 2 days actually, which was unusually fast since the post normally took about 2 weeks to be received. Not only had my grades changed, but my appearance and disposition was better-Yes, that means no frantic screaming.

After Hotaru left, Ojii-chan wanted me to act like a lady and made me take defense lessons at the near Dojo and lessons from an Old Lady friend of his about how to do the tea ceremony, how to keep a 'poker Face' while answering difficult questions, how to walk in a kimono, How to defend myself the _lady's way_ (pressure points), etc.; I didn't really mind, all it did was leave space in-between Hotaru's letters. At first the letters came every 2 months, but now they came every 2 weeks, she seemed to be eagerly awaiting each letter I sent since I sent her a picture each time of myself. I assumed that she sold it to strange guys at the school because I was considered fairly 'popular amongst guys' at my new school.

Although I was only 11, I had been a freshman in High School, this was information I didn't tell Hotaru because I knew she would probably never talk to me again… after all this information had been disclosed for more than a year… And anyways, if it did go the way I planned-her reaction I mean, then I could just say that I expected her to figure it out, after all, Hotaru seemed to know everything… and after about 42 hits from her baka gun, all would be good. I guess I had been rather secretive in my letter's now a day's huh?

The bus stopped and the Electronic Voice said 'Tokyo Station' in a stiff, feminine voice that had a low alto ring to it. I kicked my feet off the seat and got up, not to my surprise, some onlookers were waiting to see a guardian step out of the train with me… but that never happened. My grandfather had deemed me perfectly safe my myself, after all, I had become a Black belt in as short of a time as half a year, I still did the exercises to gain strength and stamina daily- someone could only guess what I was capable now… Then again, I vaguely remember punching a building and it moving a good 5 inches back…. And it looked to be about 52 floors with a Penthouse. Let's just hope the Government doesn't send me a message about that and ask me to going the military.

After about 23 minutes of walking(and getting strange looks of awe directed at me), I had finally made it to the Gakuen Alice gate, it hummed to life with electricity that a normal human could barely hear or see. Then again, I wasn't your everyday, average Tokyo Citizen. Actually, in a way, it seemed less of electricity, and more so of power or energy, like a barrier or some kind. I felt near the gate and let my hand go through effortlessly. I blinked as my hands let a shockwave across the 'barrier', it sunk through and it had the effect of rippling; much like one when you drop a rock in a pond. I snatched back my hand in amazement and confusion, and then finally let the idea go. There were no such things as barriers anyways right? Anyways, if there were any barriers, I wouldn't have been able to pass my hand through it right? I let all my final thoughts slip about them keeping their students here against their will and just sighed. After all, I really shouldn't trust rumors…

I had been wearing some relatively cute clothes and a few things I had gotten from Hotaru either from Post or from her before she had left- so you can guess I was catching attention of a lot of guys who had strange addictions to little girls or gaming characters and/or talent scouts.

I had on a long ruffled white dress that reached my knees, underneath were black shorts, and I had on a pair of Panda printed knee-high socks, a black jacket, a panda bow in my hair, and a Panda Backpack I had gotten from Hotaru before she left, she had found it in the market apparently and thought it matched my Shirt from the contest we were in during First Grade- and had given it to me earlier on in second grade. The reason why I was dressed in a theme was because my older (but same grade) friend Minami liked to dress me up like a doll, and once she heard I would be leaving, she took the liberty of unpacking my bag behind my back with new clothes, and telling me that she would only make me dress up for when I left… Of course, unfortunately, the thought of her trying to keep me in themed clothes hadn't occurred to me until I was already over with half of the long trip. I also had a cellphone with me; it was because even though Ojii-chan knew I could easily defend myself, he still wanted checkups whenever he called me every hour or so, playing the role of 'guardian' perfectly.

I thought about the reason why I was liked so much by boys, Minami and Choko said something about "Moe Appeal" while Chiru and Moka said something about me having the 'Beautiful Young Genius' routine, I never really wanted to understand most of what they were talking about. I had to admit that I had long blonde-brown hair that glowed in the light and sometimes gave or orange and gold sparks- which I was told '_gave a whole new meaning to 'Mikan' meaning 'Orange'.'_ And my eyes were a mess of hazel consisting of Brown, Orange, Olive, and Gold, but were unusually wide and innocent, but I just didn't get how I received Love notes almost every day, and it annoyed me how I didn't understand… Then again… the 'love' part in love notes wasn't exactly something I considered myself ever actually saying seriously. What I'm trying to say is- I 'love' a lot of things… but from there notes that conclude things like _'Burning Passion' ,'you make my heart feel like it's squeezing (to where it's like it's about to explode)'_ and _'(You send) sparks as big as fireworks into my chest (every time I see you).' _ We're something I've never felt.

It must be horrible to be in love, Your Burning passionately, your heart is being squeezed, and there are 'fireworks' exploding everywhere… In my opinion, that sounds like it would suck, not to mention a mess to pick up. And from what I've heard about getting your heart 'broken', it just doesn't seem like much the trouble. But then again, I am a young girl in a High School- my horizons can only expand so far when it comes to matters like 'Love', which is a purely adult matter.

It had been about 30 minutes and no one was at the gate. I took another look at the message, just to make sure I had the right entrance out of the 3.

'_Dear Mikan Sakura,  
We are happy to inform you that your request to visit Gakuen Alice has been accepted, _

_You are authorized to live in the vicinity in the Dorms for 3 days - 2 weeks, minimum and maximum._

_Use this pass at the main entrance (shown in the map below) any time (preferably soon)._

_Call us for any designated time {Insert Number}_

_{Insert Map of School Grounds}_

_P.S. Please do remember you did sign the confidentiality agreement._

_Signed, the Three Principles-_

_High School- Principle Yukihara_

_Middle School- Principle Hīmemiya _

_Elementary School- Principle Kuonji'_

I sighed, it was short and sweet, and disclosed barely any important information properly. I shrugged and decided to call the number again.

"_Hello, this Is the Gakuen Alice Secretary, How may I help you…."  
_"Mikan Sakura"

"_Miss Sakura *Insert Typing on Keyboard* Oh Goodness! Darling, I'm so sorry, I'll go send someone to escort you in right away! My sincerest apologies, the morning secretary must have forgotten to alert a guard to come get you."  
_ They have a '_Morning Secretary'_ huh? I blinked; I wonder how much funding the place gets, after all, if it had to pay all the students to come… I sometimes wondered. I also wondered how the money that Hotaru had given the school had been enough, yet the community decided on a park instead for the elderly to play games, and 'brightening up the town'.

"Thank you." I gave a relieved sigh for expert measure and a big smile- both were fake things I created- things I had learned from being a lady had also involved acting and lying to get myself out of difficult situations. How else would she know I was here, they must have microscopic camera's -Hotaru told me that she invented- all over this place, after all… this woman… didn't seem to have a…. 'Spark' like I could tell from the People in the letter and like Hotaru did. I don't know when I started to feel this spark, but I assume that was the reason why I thought I was attracted to Hotaru… after all... they do say 'Burning Passion' in letters and movies, so I thought it meant something like 'Destined friends', of course I only noticed it when I began to spend time with her, and not socially outcast and separate myself from her.

After I hung up, a few guys tried to get my number, and of course, I couldn't deny I had a phone now, Also agency's from all around started handing me 'cards to call' in case I ever wanted to join show business. Finally, a guard came and noticed me being crowded and surrounded by people. He was confused and baffled on how to respond or how to get me in, and after various attempts he failed and gave me an apologetic face, I smiled and then gave him the thumbs up sign, Promptly I turned around and tears were already gliding down my face in a way I assumed to look heart-wrenching, yet adorable, and I let out in a broken tone with a few sniffles and stutters bubbling through my throat "U-Um…*sniffle* I'-m trying to go see-e a friend *hiccup* an-and I-I'm sorry, b-but could I-I maybe talk to you la-later? *Sniffle, more tears*" After that, everyone cleared; I turned around at the guard who was there with a completely blank face.

"Ahaha, Sorry, but that one always works like clockwork" I let out my brightest smile, I let out my hands cheerfully and then wiped up the remaining tear residue from my face "Can I come in now? "

The guard still shocked, unfroze and Stuttered nervously "Uh-Uh yeah! Of Course" He opened the gate and I showed him the pass that was in my pocket, he had a large blush across his face from me smiling too much, and admittedly, he seemed too young to be a guard. "Are you a student here?" I asked

"Ye-yea - Uh, um, Hey, How did you do that- You were completely composed one second and you were tearing and sniffling the next."

"Ah, that. It's the same way at home, you get used to it quick."

"So um... pardon my asking... but who are you here to see."

"My best friend"

"Ah, Must be a fun reunion. What's their name?"

I smiled; we hadn't moved an inch from the gate. "Maybe we should continue talked somewhere else…" Honestly, I just wanted to spend time with Hotaru, not trying to have some guys flit (and flirt) after me hopelessly  
"Su-sure" He blushed, He had to be at least a senior in high school, and here he was, blushing at a 11 year old girl.

"She's in 5th grade" Ah It felt so good to say which grade I was supposed to be in. I had skipped straight through middle school.

"Oh, so you're a fifth grader? Cool."

"Haha, not exac-(tly)" He cut me off

"Oh, so how old is she?"

"Um… 11, I'm the same age" I smiled. Well…If everyone cut's me off…I suppose I won't have to worry about Hotaru shooting me 42 times…  
"Do you know which Class she's in?"  
I blinked and searched my memory "She's in Narumi Anju's Classroom; 5AA , the second floor. She told me Anju-Sensei's too flamboyant for her taste"

"Wow! Your friend must be really smart" he looked wide eyed

I smiled "Uhm."  
"So do you know about…" He trailed off

"About what…?" I raised an eyebrow. I felt the spark on him in 2 seconds flat, then suddenly, thousands of sparks that seemed to expand all over the school shouted at me, my eyes widened and one word came to mind in a flash. '_Alice'_

* * *

"Uno... thanks for escorting me to my friends Homeroom …"

"Tonōchi, Akira" He chuckled

"Tonōchi-san" I smiled, "Well then, I can't keep my friend waiting, Bye-Bye." I waved cheerfully and gave a smile.

"Bye Sakura-san" I shuddered as he turned away… it's scary how they give people access to your name and Data when they come to pick you up at the front gate…. My mind drifted to why I had thought 'Alice'... maybe I had been reading too many logical books and something was trying to get me to read something fun… That could be it, I sighed, but it was unlikely some unknown force was requesting me to read '_Alice in Wonderland'._

I knocked on the classroom door and patiently waited. A blonde mad with purple eyes looked brightly at me.

"My, my, are you a new student darling? Are you lost, I didn't get any notices of a new student"

I giggled "No" I shuffled through my pocket and brought out the visitor's pass "I'm here to visit my best friend"

He smiled "Aww Isn't that sweet. What's your name Darling?"

"Sakura, Mikan" I shuffled nervously. His stare was turning into one of sickly admiration that I found uncomfortable more present in students than teachers- and If I ever had, it had been because of my grades… amongst anything though, they hated how young I was, and how quickly I got an A on their test, and more so specifically, _How quick I handed it in_…

"Well then, I'm going to give you a proper entrance Mikan-chan" He gave a determined look and then stalked back into the classroom, leaving the door open.

"Class! It seems like God's graces are upon you today! We have a _visitor_. Come in and introduce yourself" He had on a devious smirk; I raised my eyebrows and then took a step in the classroom, hearing a few gasps and whispers of _'That's the cute girl from Imai's pictures'_ and things like that…. I knew Hotaru was selling my pictures, I face palmed in the middle of classroom and set my eyes on Hotaru.

"Hello, My names Sakura, Mikan." I smiled, and then glared at Hotaru "And Apparently the 'Girl from the pictures…'Would you mind telling me something about that Hotaru?"  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow "I don't feel the need to comment on that. I'm just surprised you haven't glomped me yet"  
"What? Do you want me to or something?"  
"What? NO! I'm not crazy!" Hotaru's usually blank face shot to one of a wide eyed person.  
I giggled "Never said you were…but now that you mention it…" I used a teasing tone in my voice.

Hotaru flushed and I giggled further, then Hotaru joined in on the giggling, soon we were both in a full out laughing fit.

The class just looked at me with a wide-eyed expression and then back to Hotaru. I felt a pressure on my mind, I cringed, it was kinda like a loud gong in my head asking for entrance. I felt a spark shoot up in my head and I traced it back to the person whose energy signal was close to it. "Sorry, but could you please stop that" The boy had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he smiled compulsively and happily, the smile stopped, and he blinked "Wh-What?" His eyes widened like he had been caught doing something horrible… he looked….guilty "What are you talking about?" His eyes widened even if possibly more.

I waved my hand dismissively "Nothing, sorry, Must be my imagination" What was I thinking? The Sparks meant nothing right? Right, so what was I Worrying about…? I looked at the Teacher and felt myself absorb… something… perhaps it was a bit of his spark…and before I knew it… the five sparks I had turned into six.

"Trust me… _It's nothing_." I felt everyone's gazes slacken and the teacher jump up in shock. What exactly did I just do? Suddenly, a shockwave spread across the classroom through me, and my spark increased to at least over 100 little stars revolving around me…. It felt like… I had just taken a little over everyone's spark in the building and then added it to my own, but the original 5 all shined more brightly with each that came. But that's weird right? So I was probably just imagining it… Now maybe the universe _is_ telling me to read more of the _logical books_ instead… well that throws of the whole 'Alice' excuse. I just don't know about this stuff anymore- it's almost like I'm turning into a planetarium with all these stars…. I wonder what would happen if I reach out and touch it…  
I had nearly reached out my hand until I remembered where I was… I blinked drowsily and then made my way to Hotaru's seat "Hotaru~ I'm tired…"I whined, bringing back some of the old me. The 'me' I hadn't been in over a year. I was so used to being lady like and cold that the emotions I had let out today felt foreign. But… they felt nice, warm. I loved it.

* * *

"Mikan Hurry up and wake up!" Hotaru barged in my room, wide eyed at what she saw. I was quietly sipping tea at one of the small tables next to the kitchen I had been given. It was White Jasmine with Orange peel, and Vanilla bean, one of my all-time favorites, probably only second to blueberries and mint which I always drank before bed.

"Ah, Hotaru, You sure are lively this morning. Care for some tea?" I was well aware it was 6:30 and that classes started at 8. I was casually sitting on the pink velvet seat with cherry wood in a curvy woodwork; the table was similar to match- wearing my pajamas.  
In fact, the whole room was matchy, the colors varied from White to Red, the mid ground being Pink, making the room the color of Bubblegum for the most part. My favorite thing here would have had to of been the bed, It was a beautiful Ivory with Pink pearl accents in the fabric cushioning at the head of the bed, at least a thousand shade of pink throw pillows, and like the rest of the wood in the miniature house, It was cheery wood, rich and savory and it all gave off the aroma of cherry trees.

I wasn't sure which theme I was going to wear today, hence why I was waiting for Hotaru in My Pajamas.

Hotaru gave me a look of admiration for a few seconds- than switched back to normal, as if remembering who I was. "Sure. What kind" Her voice was as cold as an Iceberg

"White Jasmine with Orange peel and vanilla bean. It's probably one of my favorites." My voice was soft and held a tune of sereneness, like it always was as I was drinking tea. I think it started to become a habit of relaxing when I drank tea because of the old lady who taught me how to be a lady, she would always tell me elaborate and calming stories first during tea time every day, some were real and some were obviously fake…other times… one had to wonder… I gave off a Melancholy sigh and poured Hotaru a cup of tea, accidentally I was acting elegant, but at the moment, the thought of being like I was earlier slipped my mind as I drifted off and almost lulled myself to sleep- but then Hotaru cleared her throat.

"So Um…. What's with you?"

I blinked, finally all my actions became clear and I smiled serenely "Ah, this. Well…I needed to do _something_ when you weren't around right? Don't Letters usually take 2 weeks to send and be received?"

Hotaru nodded understandingly "Anyways" I paused " I was wondering if you would like to help me choose my clothes… one of my friends got a hold of my wardrobe before I left… I'm afraid it's a mess of themes"  
Hotaru blinked at me wide eyed

"What happened to you?"

I paused and looked up at her; she was doubtfully worried "A lot actually "I began humming a song I remembered hearing in Tokyo Square "Ojii-chan made me start taking a lot of lessons and start studying… I think I may or may have not mentioned some things on purpose" I smirked evilly

"Mikan" Hotaru said demonically "What are some things that wouldn't be able to tell me? DID YOUR GRANDFATHER RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING?"  
I raised an eyebrow "Well… someone's definitely thinking worse case scenarios here. And if that ever did happen he definitely wouldn't be sending me to the things he's sending me to."  
Hotaru fell, hook, line, and sinker "Okay… now I'm curious"  
"Self Defense Courses, How to be a Lady 101…" I then paused… then I said something inaudible

"What" her voice was dark "Care to repeat that again... But- _slower, _Mikan"

"Um…" I sweat dropped "Well…. I may have kinda skipped a grade… or two…. Just saying"  
Her eyes flashed to life with demonic flare "How many grades"

"Um… well I kinda may or may not be a freshman in High School….." I trailed off and ducked under the table

"WHAT!"  
And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review- but try not to flame. :3

Mikan: ….Is Hotaru going to hit me?  
Me: …. *bluntly* probably…  
Random Fan guy: WAH! Mikan-sama! Don't cry~! TT_TT you're gonna make me cry too~!  
Mikan: Eh? O_O But I-I'm not crying  
Me: Ignore the strange man in the bear costume Mikan….  
Hotaru: o_o B-bear costume *has fear of people in animal costumes*  
Me: Ha-Hai! Ne Hotaru-chan! Let's go someplace there aren't strange people in bear costumes… Uno….. Review Please!  
Mikan: Hey is there gonna be sweets where were going? :3  
Me: I sure as Heack hope so! These weird fan boys in costumes creep me out =.=;; We better leave before he feels compelled to call me a 'moe' character and I'll have to hit him….  
Hotaru: HURRY UP! I wanna get away as soon as possible! Now both of you stop talking to people who are just looking at a computer screen and _LETS GO! _*Drags Mikan and I away*  
Mikan and I: Bye, Bye~! Remember to Review/ Add to etc. / Watch to etc.!


End file.
